1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to loudspeakers. More particularly, the invention relates to a loudspeaker array in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Loudspeaker line array technology has been used for numerous years. Typically loudspeaker line arrays are used in sound reinforcement systems. In their simplest form, the interaction of adjacent line-array transducers modifies the total acoustic radiation characteristics of the line array. In commercial applications, the major axis of the line array is usually oriented vertically. An example vertically oriented line array is the JBL Pro VerTec loudspeaker arrays used in large performance venues.
Vehicles typically include some form of audio system having loudspeakers. Tuning and optimization of audio systems in vehicles is usually more difficult than in a typical room such as in a home. In a vehicle, loudspeakers must be placed where space is made available by the vehicle manufacturer, instead of at the optimum listening location, such as the typical location of loudspeakers in a home theater system. In addition, barriers, such as the front seats, passengers, etc., create obstructions to the sound waves emanated from loudspeakers. Further, glass, plastic and other highly reflective surfaces as well as seats, headliners, etc. that create sound absorptive surfaces tend to create sound fields that are less than desirable. Reflected sound may be out of phase with the sound waves emanating from a loudspeaker and may cause comb filtering. In addition, absorption of the sound may eliminate frequencies or ranges of frequencies. As a result, the image formed by the stereo sound may be imprecise, and/or have other less desirable characteristics.